A Friendship to Last the Ages
by SecondBreakfastandElevenses
Summary: Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood and his friend, Tarnim travel to Rivendell to spend the summer with thier old friend, Elrond. Will the journey to Rivendell go as planned? How will the choices of one elf effect the others?
1. The Journey to Rivendell

**Title: A Friendship to Last the Ages**

 **Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own any of J.R Tolkien's characters or anything else created by him. I wish I did though ;) Except for Tarmin, he is an OC created by me.**

 **Rating: I'm going to put this as Mature just to be on the safe side. There are no slashes or anything of that kind but there will be some violence and more adult themed content.**

 **Summary: Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood and his friend, Tarnim travel to Rivendell to spend the summer with their old friend, Elrond. Will the journey to Rivendell go as planned?**

I'm totally addicted to reading Middle Earth fanfiction so I decided to try writing it. So this story is about Elrond and Thranduil's friendship. For this I picture them looking like they are in their mid-20's(even though there both like 1,500 years old). Thranduil is still just a prince at this point. Let me know what you think! I'm not very good with the elven lanqauge so bear with me!

Prince Thranduil of Mirkwood was practically shaking with excitement as he saddled his grey mare, Nenowith. His father, Oropher, had informed him of a message received from Rivendell that Thranduil was invited to stay there for the summer. The prince had been great friends with Elrond, Prince of Rivendell, since they were both elflings. However, Thranduil had not seen him in over fifty years as Elrond had been travelling Middle Earth honing his healing skills. Since this time he was back in Rivendell and quite an accomplished healer, working in the healing wards tending to various injuries the elven warriors brought home. The Mirkwood Prince was eager to start off on his month long journey between the elven realms to catch up with his old friend and hear of his extensive travels.

"Are you almost ready, Thranduil" whined Tarnim, a strong, capable warrior who was to accompany Thranduil on his journey. Though a few years older than the prince the two blonde haired elves were very good friends and often accompanied each other on hunting trips.

"Quit nagging on me, mellon! I am almost done. By the Valar, Nenowith is more patient then yourself!" the prince exclaimed teasingly as he finished tightening the mare's girth. He quickly mounted and checked his leather sash one last time to make sure his beloved ivory and silver carved daggers were in place. Never had they failed him and he did not venture outside Mirkwood without them. Turning Nenowith's powerful hindquarters around he followed Tarnim's blood bay stallion, Lainmi, towards the path out of the green forest.

The four weeks of the elves journey went without a hitch aside from a mischievous Nenowith throwing Thranduil into a creek. While wet and feeling very undignified he was not injured. This little "accident" however solicited endless taunts from Tarnim, much to the golden haired Princes' embarrassment. They still had several hours of riding left ahead of them but since the trip had been going so smoothly both elves agreed that they would arrive in Rivendell in a timely manner.

"Be careful of Nenowith, I don't care to pull you out of this stream!" Tarnim exclaimed jokingly as he and Thranduil rode by a flowing stream.

"Nor do I care to _be_ pulled out of one." Retorted Thranduil dryly although he kept a wary eye on his grey mare.

"I dare say Lainmi would never pull such tricks with me!" jabbed the warrior again as he rode up beside the prince. Thranduil merely shot him a glare in response.

"Jokes aside shall we stop for a bite to eat, I'm famished." Tarmin said. This is elicited a smirk out of Thranduil. The older elf always seemed to be hungry and Thranduil had made to sure to pack extra rations just for Tarmin.

"You are always famished, mellon. But yes we will stop." Thrandul replied.

They dismounted and left Nenowith and Lainmi to graze by the stream. Tarnim was unwrapping some lambras bread from its silver cloth when he suddenly lifted his head and observed the forest around the clearing with keen eyes. Thrandul immediately took notice to his companions tense deamonr.

"What is it, mellon?" Thranduil questioned with perhaps a trace of anxiety in his voice.

"Something foul approaches. Something with heavy footsteps." Tarnim said slowly.

"Not an orc?! Not this close to Rivendell surely!" Thranduil had become thoroughly alarmed by these words.

"Not just once orc Thranduil, I count at least eight." Tarnim turned to face Thranduil, alarm evident in his clear grey eyes.


	2. Ambush

**To be clear this is strictly a friendship story no slashes! So when I say that Tarnim or Thranduil etc grew fond of Elrond or vice versa it's in a friend kind of way. Okay? Okay! So here is the second chapter and I felt awful doing what I did in this one but ya know..its kind nessacary to the story**

Tarnim leapt up from ground, leaving his lambas bread forgotten in the dirt. Thranduil did the same and drew out his daggers while Tarnim readied his bow.

"I think it would be best to go into that tree. Quickly!" Tarmin whispered to the prince, pointing at a large oak tree off to side of the clearing.

"Yes I think..but no we cannot leave the horses! The orcs will eat them. I will not let that happen to Nenowith!" Thranduil stubbornly held his ground as Tarmin gave him a bewildered look.

"Nor will I to Lainmi." The older elf said quietly. He knew it was not wise to stay on the ground but Thranduil did have a point. Tarmin knew elven horse meat was a delicacy to the filthy orcs and no animal deserved that fate. Especially not these horses who had bravely carried their riders through battle. Lainmi was almost an extension of Tarmin himself. Their bond was indescriable and the warrior could not betray his noble steed in such a way. He knew Thranduil felt the same with Nenowith.

"Then we will stand our ground and fight!" the prince said with all the determination he could muster. While he was very skilled with weapons and accompanied his kin in battle he had never had the courage for it that Tarnim had. _I cannot let my nerves fail me now_. Thranduil thought as he tried to steady himself.

Both the elves' pointed ears sharply picked up the sounds of multiple heavy booted feet approaching them quickly from both sides. Tarnim had guessed there were four coming from the front and another four coming from the back. The horses became anxious and pulled nervously on their tethers, pawing the soft ground with their hooves to let their riders know they were nervous.

Just as Thranduil turned to speak a few reassuring words to Nenowith, eight orcs charged into the clearing with thier weapons drawn. Tarnim took down two with his bow before Thranduil could even blink. Several more charged at him and they to were easily taken out by an arrow to the neck. Thranduil had one of the foul creatures engaged at the far side of the clearing as he swiftly jabbed at his enemy with his daggers while the orc much less gracefully tried to take a hit at Thranduils shoulder with his blood stained blade. This did not proceed more than a minute as the Mirkwood prince saw a weak point in the crudely made chest guard the beast was wearing and he plunged his elegant dagger into his opponents chest. The creature let out a growl before he fell to ground. Thranduil pulled his black blood covered dagger out and turned to Tarnim.

"That was not so bad, eh Tarnim?" Thraduil grinned.

"Aye Thranduil but originally I counted eight orcs did I not? We have only killed five. Where have the other three gone?" Tarnim asked, puzzled. Thranduil did not answer as he looked behind Tarnim and saw where the other three foul things had gone. Tarnim turned just as three black arrows flew towards the prince.

"No! Thranduil get down!" the elf cried as he ran toward Thranduil. He got to him just in time to throw his body in front of his friend before the three arrows pierced his body.


	3. Fate

**I already had the first 3 chapters typed up so that's why I updated so fast XD Review and let me know what you think! Also I saw I slipped up and called Tarnim, Tarmin in the summary and once or twice in the first two chapters. This is because originally it was supposed to be Tarmin haha**

Thranduil had little time to react as he threw his daggers at two of the orcs who had their arrows trained on him. Both daggers hit their mark, directly piercing the hearts of the enemy. While not as skilled with a bow as Tarnim, Thranduil thought himself a fairly good shot and sent an arrow flying for the last orcs throat. It lodged itself there and the foul thing toppled on to the bodies of the others. Quickly the prince sank to the ground beside the silver haired elf. Tarnim had taken three arrows, two in the back and one in his shoulder. He lay on the soft ground clutching at the leaves while his body involuntarily shook in pain which drove the arrows further into his body.

Thranduil knew that he had to remove the arrows immediately as they would only do more harm to Tarnim if they were left to be pushed further into his back.

"Mellon, I must remove the arrows, they will only hurt you worse staying in." Thranduil said gravely. A barely conscious Tarnim nodded, understanding it had to be done. Thranduil tried to keep calm for the sake of his friend but as he pushed aside blood soaked platinum locks of hair he knew Tarnim was in grave danger. Placing his knee on the elf's good shoulder he quickly removed the arrows, already realizing that they had the poisoned tips so common of orc weapons. Staunching the blood flow with ripped pieces from his tunic, the prince rummaged through his pack to retrieve some simple herbs and bandages. He returned to Tarnim who had fallen into unconcuisnesss.

"It is better you sleep right now anyway, mellon." Thranduil murmured as he gently removed Tarnim's tunic so that he could clean and pack the wounds before bandaging them. Once he replaced Tarnim's clothing he turned the older elf over and gasped at what he saw.

The other had a thin trickle of blood coming from the corner of his delicate lips. Thranduil was no healer but knew that was a sure sign that at least one of the arrows that had went through Tarnims back had punctured an organ. _I must get him to Rivendell and quickly!_ Thranduil frantically thought as he gently picked up the other elf and placed him on Nenowith. He swung up behind and swiftly spoke to Lainmi, who like Nenowith had untied himself during the chaos, to follow behind. Nenowith took off towards Rivendell with Thranduil holding firmly to Tarnim.

As Nenowith approached the gates of Rivendell, Thranduil slowed her to a steady canter. The guards opened the gates quickly when they noticed the slumped form of Tarnim and Nenowith clattered in to the stone courtyard. Elrond came out to greet the two elves but hurried forward as he noticed not all was well.

"Orcs..Tarnim…shot." Thranduil gasped as he slid off his mare and gently lifted Tarnim down.

"Let me take him to the healing room and I will do what I can." The regal brown haired elf had seen the now dried blood on Tarnims lips and feared for organ damage. Thranduiil reluctantly passed Tarnim gently to Elrond. As the healer slid his arms around the strong elf, Tarnim let out a gasp for breath and went still. In that moment both Elrond and Thranduil knew that thier friend would no longer walk on Middle Earth.


End file.
